Various slot machine games using player interaction to enhance the game experience for games with reels, simulated reels, or other arrays of gaming symbols. Some games use player selection bonus rounds to increase excitement by providing extra prizes, or to provide extra spins to the player. Typically, these rounds include a designated number of items from which the player can select to reveal a prize or benefit of some type. The player may be given a fixed number of selections or may be allowed to pick until all selections are gone. Although this is entertaining, many of the rounds lack variety because of the fixed length and lack of prize options. What is needed is a player selection bonus that provides more player variety by enabling different ways to vary the selection round.